1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, and a method of displaying images. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-208012, filed on Sep. 22, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, industrial endoscope apparatuses are known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-089955). There are known endoscope apparatuses provided with an image rotation function capable of rotating and displaying an endoscopic image and an OSD (on-screen display) on the display portion for ease of inspection even if the endoscope apparatuses are used in the inverted orientation. In addition, endoscope apparatuses are known in which the operation portion and the display portion are arranged in the same housing (all-in-one endoscope apparatuses).